


Trapped

by JustBeStill



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Ahsoka is obsessed with BTS, Maul is annoyed by Ahsoka, Order 66, and Maul hates that about her, they are on the run from the Empire, written for my sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Maul is trapped inside of his ship with Ahsoka while fleeing from Order 66, and she passes the time by indulging in her new obsession with the band BTS, which Maul, very vocally, does not approve of.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Trapped

Ahsoka was in her quarters listening to BTS at full volume. 

Maul was busy piloting the ship, so she was free to indulge in her new boy band obsession for a few more minutes.

Ahsoka danced to the song 'Dynamite,' singing the lyrics loudly as the song played. "Light it up like dynamite!"

She felt a swell in The Force just then, and she knew that Maul could hear her music and was getting annoyed by it.

Ahsoka sighed and turned off her stereo, trudging out into the main floor. "What do you want, Maul?" She asked rudely, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

Maul sighed, pressing the autopilot button, and turned his pilot chair around to face his companion. "Must you play that horrible tune? It is giving me a headache."

"Well, I don't think it's horrible at all," Ahsoka argued, "In fact, I think it's kind of catchy, and thier music puts me in a good mood. What's not to like about it?"

"Oh, hm, well for starters," Maul growled sarcastically, holding up a few fingers and ticking them off as he made his list, "Thier voices are very distracting to me, I do need to keep us on track to our destination. Second, the volume on your device is quite loud, and I demand that you lower it so that I may focus. Thirdly-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Ahsoka waved him off dismissively, "You don't like thier music. But I bet if you listened to the whole song, it would start to grow on you."

Maul scoffed and turned back to the controls. "What makes you think that I will ever willingly indulge in such idiotic pastimes such as this? I have far more important things on my list."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Ahsoka challenged with a smirk on her face. "Sitting here and piloting the ship when all we have to is go in a straight line for a few more hours? Sounds like you're SUPER busy."

Maul didn't respond, staring straight ahead out the viewport, hands once again on the steering mechanism.

Ahsoka turned away. "Whatever. I have to get back to my quarters anyway, the station is doing a BTS music marathon until midnight tonight, and I can't miss a single second of it."

"That would be perfectly acceptable," Maul growled in annoyance, "if only I couldn't hear every word of that pitiful music through the walls of the ship, which I can."

Ahsoka grinned at that news. "Oh, that's fantastic! What song do you like the most? Is it Dynamite? That is my personal favorite song of thiers!" 

"Every one of them have been a great annoyance to me thus far," Maul said, his hands tightening thier grip on the steering wheel. He REALLY didn't want to hear any more of that filth.

Ahsoka thought a moment, then shrugged. "Okay, if you say so," she said slyly, walking towards her quarters to retrieve her wireless stereo. 

She grabbed the music player and hauled it back out into the main room, delicately setting it a few feet behind Maul.

"What are you planning, Lady Tano?" Maul growled in question, already not liking where this was going. "I would prefer it if you kept that thing in your quarters until we reach Ambria."

Ahsoka pulled the remote to the stereo out of the pocket of her robes. "I just thought you'd appreciate some relaxing music while you focused on getting us to where we're going."

She pressed the button to turn on the stereo, and 'Dynamite' once again started over from the beginning.

Maul gasped and stood up from the chair. "You were told not to play that garbage while in my presence, were you not?"

"Can it, Maul!" Ahsoka snapped, finally having enough of the former Sith's complaining. "It's not that bad if you give it a chance!" 

"I doubt that I will change my mind on this topic," Maul said, staring at the stereo with hate. "But if it will silence your irritating remarks, I suppose I could tolerate a song or two."

Ahsoka gasped in excitement, squealing like her crush just touched her hand. "Oh my gosh you're going to love them! They're SOOO hot, and the lead singer is-"

"I did not ask for a history lesson," Maul interrupted, holding up his hand. "I care very little for the creators of this… barely subpar material."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Whatever, grandpa," she muttered. She reached over to turn up the volume on the stereo. "Jungkook and the other members are really good at writing good music, and the other members of the ARMY seem to think that-"

"What army?" Maul asked before he could stop himself. "How many soldiers are in thier ranks?"

Ahsoka chuckled. "Well, it's not an ACTUAL army, it's just what the fan base calls itself. They have a few hundred thousand members if I recall, and I'm obviously one of them now."

Maul groaned and shook his head. "Well, that is fantastic news," he said sarcastically. "Just what I needed today."

Ahsoka ignored him as the song ended. Another one started to play, and the former Jedi grinned in excitement. "Heck yeah, another favorite! This song is called 'IDOL.' It's one of the very first songs I listened to by the band."

Maul leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Please, end my suffering," he muttered desperately.

Ahsoka started to dance, jumping up on top of the holodeck table and kicking out her legs.

"You can call me artist, you can call me idol," she sang happily, grinning ear to ear, "I don't care, I'm proud of it!"

Maul growled in pure frustration, digging the heels of his hands into his eyeballs. The physical pain was still far better than the mental agony caused by the music he was forced to listen to.

"No more irony!" Ahsoka kept singing away, oblivious to Maul's frustrations, "I know what I am, I know what I want!"

She kicked out with her foot in Maul's direction, accidentally hitting the Zabrak in the back of the head.

Maul lurched forward as he felt Ahsoka's booted foot connect with his head, the force of the blow making him slam his face into the control panel.

The ship entered hyperspace then, Maul having accidentally hit the button with his face on contact. Ahsoka fell back onto her butt and fell to the floor as the ship sped up unexpectedly.

"No, we were nearly there!" Maul immediately sat up and tried to exit out of hyperspace. 

Ahsoka got to her feet and groaned, holding her head. "Ow, that hurt," she whined. Then she gasped. "MY MUSIC!" 

She raced to check on her stereo, the cabin now blissfully silent. 

Maul sighed, savoring the few seconds of peace and quiet while he had the chance to do so. Hopefully that blasted device was unfixable now, and then they could return to a much quieter routine. 

"Come on little buddy, SAY SOMETHING!" Ahsoka yelled at her stereo, patting it's metal casing as she frantically pressed the various buttons. "Don't you die on me! NOT TODAY!" 

Maul smirked as he watched the display of stupidity. Perhaps this day would turn around and get better for him after all.

Ahsoka continued pressing away on the stereo's buttons, pleading with the inanimate music player to show her a sign of life. 

Just as Maul was beginning to get hopeful that the stereo was truly destroyed after all, there was a faint sputter of sound from the device, and static loudly began to fill the room.

"THANK THE FORCE ITS ALIVE!!" Ahsoka cried out in immense relief. Tears of joy trailed down her face as she hugged the stereo close to her chest. "I thought you were a goner for sure!" 

Maul rolled his eyes as he finally got the ship out of hyperspace, checking the ship's systems to make sure that nothing had been damaged in the previous incident.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was gingerly setting her stereo right-side up, hand on her heart. "Woo! That was close! I almost lost my most precious possession!" She laughed, feeling relieved. "We'll have to be more careful next time."

"For future reference," Maul spoke up, "it was entirely your own decision to bring that particular piece of machinery out of your quarters. Therefore, it is your fault that it was nearly damaged in the first place."

"Well, yeah, but-" Ahsoka started to argue, but stopped herself. "You know what? Nevermind, it doesn't matter now. The important thing is that my precious music is safe now."

She turned back to the stereo and pointed the remote at it. "Anyway, where were we?" She asked rhetorically as she clicked a few buttons on the remote. "I forget, so I guess we'll have to start the song over from the beginning! Yipee!"

'IDOL' started playing from the stereo again, and Maul groaned in frustration through clenched teeth, containing the burning rage he felt inside. 

"I'm never gonna change!" Ahsoka sang loudly as the music blared through the small ship, "Never gonna trade!"

"If I may make a suggestion," Maul hissed, turning back towards Ahsoka, "perphaps another form of entertainment might suit the both of us?"

"Hmm…" Ahsoka stopped and rubbed her chin, then shook her head. "Nope, not happening! Gotta have my daily dose of BTS!"

"Fine, though if you wish to annoy me to death, there are simpler ways of doing so, instead of subjecting me to these… inhumane conditions." Maul grumbled angrily.

"Oh, maybe we can find a song you like," Ahsoka said as her face lit up again. "Yeah, that could work!"

She grabbed the remote and flipped through the various disks in her stereo, trying to find a song that Maul might even slightly enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not in the ARMY, but my little sister is, and she’s absolutely OBSESSED with this band. My views on it are indifferent, but leaning slightly towards Maul’s here.


End file.
